Well Eff Me
by firedragonmaiden
Summary: Naruto gets caught trying to steal from Sasuke. Punishment ensues.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:30 in the morning, the streets and houses where silent, nothing moved. Nothing but a lone man dressed in tight black clothing. Blond hair swayed gentley in the wind before settling around startling blue eyes peeking through a white porcelain mask shaped like a fox. Meet Naruto Uzumaki, Professional Thief. His target: Uchiha mansion. His stride was quick and fluid and covered the distance between the driveway and the mansions stone wall with ease. He pauses at the wall and sniffs the air, pine pungent from the trees looming above in an almost sinister manner. Backing away from the wall he gives himself a running start before scaling the wall. His employer requires a scroll that was hidden by the Uchiha clan, last week he was able to discover its whereabouts. Its location: under a loose floor board in the youngest son's room. Naruto quickly pulled up the mansions blueprints mentally and crept up to the window of Uchiha Sasuke's room. The family was gone, on vacation at their summer home. No one would be there, or so Naruto thought.

The first thing that should have set of warning bells in Naruto's head was that the window was open. Naruto paused, straining his ears for the slightest sound, hearing nothing he slowly eased the window the rest of the way open. He cautiously stuck his head in and sighed in relief; the room was empty. Silently he pulled himself through the window and landed on cats feet in the darkened room. He blinked several times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the change in light. Looking around he saw an explosion of dark blue. Navy blue walls, indigo bed set, blue rugs, smattered with the Uchiha crest. Crouching low to the ground he examined the hardwood floor for a moment. He found the loose floorboard with in a minute. The board was reluctant to move at first but he was able to get it up with out much trouble. The scroll was there, albeit dusty. Carefully he placed the floorboard back and stood up to leave when the door swung open and flooded the room with brilliant light. In the center was a tall figure. Naruto jumped about a food when the figure spoke.

"I thought I heard something in here" The voice was masculine, and dare he say it, downright sexy. The man strode into the room. "What do you have in your hand?" He asked sharply. Naruto's eyes snapped to his face. 'Shit. They were supposed to be gone. I am sooo screwed' Despite the said screwing he couldn't stop himself from checking out the man before him. He had a lithe body, more muscular than Naruto's effeminate frame. Naruto felt a surge of jealousy at his more masculine form. As if sensing the jealousy the man smirked and closed the door behind him. Naruto jumped at the soft click. He could see the mans face and identified it as Uchiha Sasuke, the very person the room belonged to. The said Uchiha was now staring intently at Naruto. He had a pale face with dark bangs framing equally dark eyes, an oh so sexy smirk pulling at pale pink lips. Naruto felt himself staring at those very lips and licking his own.

"Well are you going to answer me?" The brunette demanded. Naruto said nothing but tightened his grip on the scroll.

"I see not feeling to talkative. I assume you are the thief that has been raiding the local mansions recently." Naruto flinched. He hated stealing but he had to make a living somehow with Tsunade-Baa-Chans gambling debts. Slowly, Naruto began to back toward the open window, the attempt failed. With surprising speed Sasuke had gotten behind him and slammed the window shut.

"Ah ah, you aren't getting away so easily Kitsune-Chan." Naruto narrowed his eyes and darted to the closed door, scroll in hand, and wrenched it open, speeding down the lit hallway. He heard Sasuke right behind him. Naruto increased his speed, whipping around the corner, the door in sight, when suddenly the floor was gone and he was airborne. Sasuke had pulled the rug out from under him, literally. Naruto landed hard on his back, winded, and before he could get to his feet he was pinned to the floor. He could feel Sasuke's heat and smell his scent, mint and green tea laced with something darker, more musky. It was intoxicating.

"Caught you." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. "Now lets see who is under Kyuubi's mask. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to struggle but Sasuke just tightened his grip and in one smooth motion pulled the mask off his face. 'Well fuck' Naruto thought. 'At least Sasuke's face is priceless'

"Naruto?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Hi Sasuke" Naruto said with a wry grin.

"You're Kyuubi?"

"Yep."

"I see." Naruto blinked. That's it? Sasuke bent down and whispered in his ear,

"If you wanted my scroll so bad you should have just asked." before nibbling on his ear. Naruto gasped at the pleasurable sensation.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered out.

"Punishing you."

Hehe Cliffy. Will be finished in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto felt something tighten around his wrists before he was pulled to his feet and half dragged back to the room he had just left. Sasuke pushed him down on the bed and fastened his wrists to the bedposts.

"That's much better." He said with a smirk. Naruto swallowed nervously, this is so not going the way he wanted. Sasuke left suddenly, rummaging around in some drawer. He pulled out something long and dark. Approaching the bed, he lifted the object which appeared to be a piece of cloth. Sasuke tied the cloth around his eyes before crawling onto the bed and kissing him fiercely. Everything suddenly went dark. Sasuke blindfolded him and was now kissing him and god that boy could kiss. He nipped Naruto's lower lip before moving down to his tanned neck. He bit softly on his jugular making Naruto moan softly. He could smell Naruto's clean scent, oranges and generic soap. He pulled back and with a small, sharp pocket knife he cut off Naruto's shirt. Sasuke stared hungrily at the lithe, muscular torso and the dusky nipples. Naruto shivered as warm skin was exposed to the cool air.

"Who would have thought the school loser was hiding a body like this under all those baggy clothes." He said, a full blown smirk on his face as he felt Naruto's glare hidden by the cloth.

"Who would have thought the most popular guy in school would be molesting the school loser." Naruto snapped.

"But you like it." Sasuke replied before capturing a nipple in his mouth, cutting off any retort Naruto was about to make. _Damn him..._

"Nn-nnn." Naruto felt his eyes roll into the back of his head at the sensation then Sasuke flicked his tongue against the hardening nub, obviously taking great pleasure in the way Naruto would arch up into him. He began to trail kisses and nips down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of the pants. He could see a noticeable bulge in the dark fabric. He slowly rubbed his hand against it making Naruto moan loudly. _How far is he planning on going_ Naruto wondered. With deft fingers Sasuke undid his pants and had them around his knees, boxers and all. _Well I guess that answers that._ Naruto's erection stood tall and proud, surrounded by golden curls. Teasing, Sasuke lightly ran his fingers over his cock. Naruto whimpered loudly. _Hmmm if just lightly touching him makes him whimper I wonder what this will do._ and with that thought Sasuke licked the tip and engulfed the pulsing member. Naruto violently arched and damn near screamed.

Naruto was in seventh heaven, the things that boy could do with his tongue. He couldn't see a thing, heightening the sensations. He practically forgot how to breath as Sasuke swirled his tongue around the head of his erection. He could feel his orgasm about to break when suddenly Sasuke pulled back

"We can't having you coming before the real fun begins." Sasuke said, his voice sounding sexy as hell. Naruto could hear the rustling of clothing falling to the floor and a cap flicking open. _What is he doing_?

Hearing Naruto moaning as he sucked his cock was immensely satisfying. He could feel his own erection straining against his jeans. He quickly stripped off the annoying articles of clothing and grabbed the lube he had pulled out of the drawer earlier. He flicked open the cap and coated his fingers. He bent down next to Naruto's head and said

"Naruto I'm gonna need you to relax otherwise this is gonna hurt." He could feel him stiffen before relaxing. Carefully, as he honestly didn't want to hurt Naruto he inserted one finger.

He relaxed as Sasuke told him and he felt a finger intrude him, he started to tense but remembering Sasuke words he forced himself to stay relaxed through the uncomfortable feeling. Sasuke slowly thrust his finger in a few times before adding another and another until Naruto was fully stretched. _The stretching wasn't that bad just uncomfortable. _Naruto thought.

Sasuke once he felt Naruto was ready coated his throbbing cock and pressed it against Naruto's tight entrance.

"This may hurt some" He said softly then slowly pushed in.

Naruto braced himself mentally as Sasuke slowly pushed in. It burned like hell. Once fully sheathed he stopped and seemed to be waiting for something. After a few moments the burning sensation stopped and he felt the need to move. Experimentally he shifted his hips

Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto slowly shifting his hips, clearly in need of movement. He pulled back, almost completely out and pressed back in at an infuriatingly slow pace. He could feel Naruto's frustration building but firmly kept his hips from moving.

_Damn him! I know he can move faster than this that bastard_ Naruto thought furiously. Every time he tried to quicken the pace that bastard kept him from moving. what the hell did he want from him?

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's ear and said "Beg for it." Naruto's brain froze. _No. No way in hell I'm begging for that asshole._ That was until Sasuke stopped moving completely

"Beg" and the next thing Naruto knew he was begging.

"Please, please, faster, harder, anything but that slow ass pace" Sasuke smirked how could he say no when his uke begged so nicely. Sasuke began slamming into him, hitting that wonderful sweet spot every time. Naruto lost in ecstasy was damn near screaming his name between loud moans. He felt Naruto's walls tighten around him as he came, splattering both of their chests with semen before coming himself. Naruto was panting softly when Sasuke untied the cloth around his eyes. he could see a faint pink blush on his pale cheeks. He waited for Sasuke to untie him so he could go home and contemplate on what the hell just happen when Sasuke smirked again and said

"Ready for round two?"


	3. Chapter 3

fdm: Sorry the chappie is so late. I'm in college and don't have as much time to write as I would like. I'm glad everyone wanted me to continue the story, if you guys didn't review I probably wouldn't have. So here is chapter three, enjoy!

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Round two?" Naruto squeaked.

"Yep, surely you didn't think we were done yet." Sasuke said with a smug grin and by the look on Naruto's face he must have thought that. _Oh how I am going to prove you wrong blondie. You will never want to leave me by the time I'm done with you._

"I'm nowhere near done with you yet my little blond" He growled before attacking those plush pink lips and delving into the sweet cavern of his mouth.

"S-Sasuke, wait.." The blond said as Sasuke pulled away and started nibbling on Naruto's tracing the marks he had left earlier.

"Why should I? You're already hard again." Naruto's face flushed.

"Why you.." Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off as Sasuke bit one of his nipples. Naruto arched up, gasping at the pain and pleasure.

"Ahh, I see my blond is a bit of a masochist." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto gaped at him, his eyes nervous as Sasuke gave him a predatory look. _I don't like that look one bit, it looks like he is gonna eat me alive._ As if reading his thoughts Sasuke lined himself up to his entrance and thrust in. He licked Naruto's neck and bit down on his shoulder, sucking harshly, ensuring that a mark would be there as he pounded out a quick rhythm. Any thoughts Naruto had earlier was long gone as he lost himself to the pleasure.

Naruto carefully slid out of the bed and started putting on his clothes. He looked over at the bed to make sure Sasuke was still asleep, what he didn't expect was the pair of eyes looking back. Sasuke sat up.

"Don't go" That was the only thing he said but his eyes were so intense that Naruto found it hard to breathe.

"Why?" Naruto whispered.

"Because I want you to stay here with me." Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto was stunned. Sasuke was a total ass to him while they was in high school. As if reading his mind Sasuke said

"Surely you don't think I still care about silly high school prejudices." Cocking an eyebrow Sasuke waited for Naruto to reply.

"Uh. Okay. I guess it couldn't hurt..." The sentence was never finished as Sasuke pulled him onto the bed and told him to sleep. Naruto for once in his life obeyed, he was dead tired.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Naruto shifted slightly, snuggling into his warm, soft, pillow. _Wait, breathing?_ And with that Naruto woke up with a snap. Well as much of a snap as you can get when their are arms of iron around you. The sunlight was shining softly from the still open window, covering the room in a soft golden glow. Naruto looked down at his 'pillow' and saw that he was starting to come too. Eyes black as coal cracked open and looked at him blearily. Sasuke blinked a few times and gave Naruto a soft smile.

"Morning." Naruto's heart skipped a beat at that smile.

"M-morning" Naruto said slowly. Sasuke lifted a hand and lightly brushed the hair out of Naruto's eyes.

"Just as I thought, you do look good in full light."

"Ehh?"

"You've changed a lot from high school. The scrawny looser from before is gone" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oi! I was never scrawny." Naruto exclaimed in irritation

"Stupid teme" Sasuke heard Naruto mutter

"Dobe" Naruto gave him a fierce glare.

"Why you-" Sasuke cut him off with a kiss. It was soft and chaste and surprisingly sweet. Who would have thought the Uchiha could give such a kiss. The sweet tenderness did not last long as Sasuke quickly plunged his tongue into Naruto's warm cavern and the battle of dominance began once again.

-One Hour Later-

Naruto stared at the food before him, the wall, anything but Sasuke.

"Whats the matter dobe?" Sasuke finally asked. Naruto just stared at him. Didn't he find this just a little awkward?

"Don't you think its a little weird to be eating with the person who tried to steal from you?" Naruto asked in return.

"No."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Sasuke smirked.

"It was more fun to punish you myself." Naruto choked on his food and a bright red blush covered his whiskered cheeks.

"Do you always molest people who break into your house?" Naruto demanded.

"No"

"Then why did you molest me?"

"You weren't complaining at the time."

"Th-that's not the point." Naruto spluttered. _Why does he have to say such embarrassing things._ Naruto mentally complained.

"What are you so embarrassed about dobe?" Sasuke questioned, eyes curious.

"Nothing, I better go now." Naruto said. Standing up quickly and ignoring the pain in his backside he strode right out the front door.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The boss was furious. Furious doesn't even cover it, her face was mottled purple and red and the item in her hand was threatening to break.

"You got caught and didn't get the scroll?" She whispered, her voice dangerously low. Naruto shivered at the menacing tone. His boss was infamous for dealing out painful punishments in person. The woman had unnatural strength he would swear to anyone who would ask.

"Yes, Ma'am." Naruto replied nervously. _I escaped didn't I, she should at least give me credit for that._

"I want that scroll by the the end of the week Uzumaki. Am I clear?" Naruto flinched. _Demon woman_. He thought angrily.

"Yes, Ma'am." Naruto said in a monotone expected for one of his profession.

"Your dismissed."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"You got caught and didn't get the scroll, Dude you have some serious bad luck, I bet the old hag was furious." Naruto's best friend Kiba exclaimed. Rich brown eyes were partially hidden by shaggy brown hair. Akamaru, Kiba's dog was laying next to them on the floor.

"She was." Naruto said grumpily. He glared at Kiba for a moment before sighing.

"She wants the scroll by the end of the week too." Naruto whined, throwing back his head and rubbing his eyes. Kiba just looked at him with disgust.

"You can be really pathetic at times you know. I mean you are Kyuubi right. You are the theif that stole the Mejing ruby right under the kings nose." Naruto just sighed.

"The guard was lax, anyone could have done it." Naruto explained like he was speaking to a young child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late chapter every one, I tried to make it a bit longer for you all. I've been dealing with a bunch of medical crap so I lost my inspiration to write for a bit but I'm back now and I have the outline for the next chapter written up!**

* * *

"Was it good?"

"Was what good?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Fucking the Uchiha." With that Naruto started spluttering, his face a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Traitor!' Naruto exclaimed, lunging forward and tackling the not that surprised brunette. The blond attempted to strangle the dog loving moron, pinning his legs down with his thighs. His efforts were thwarted seeing as Kiba flipped them over and sat on him.

"I find it ironic that the Uchiha molested you after giving you so much shit in high school."

"I know right, now get off me you fat ass." Naruto complained as he tried to kick off the larger brunette.

"I'm not fat you shrimp." Kiba complained before digging his knuckles into the top of the blond's head.

"I wonder why Tsunade sent you after the Uchiha scroll, Its not like anybody but an Uchiha can use it..." He trailed off. "What?" He asked once he saw the blond's twitching eyebrow.

"I'm starting to think the old hag set me up." Naruto said slowly, right eyebrow twitching away. "Its almost like she knew I would get caught, its not like Baa-Chan to tell me every one is gone and then have someone there."He muttered, looking more pissed off by the second.

"Are you saying that Tsunade intended for you to run into the Uchiha?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"You can't deny that its a possibility Kiba."

"If thats the case why does she want you to go back for the scroll?"

"Hell if I know, women never make sense."

"Ha you have a point there."

"Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get the hell off me? I can't feel my legs."

"..."

* * *

After several minutes of wrestling around Naruto succeeded in kicking Kiba off and stalking off to the kitchen. Opening a cabinet he grabbed some a package of bliss. He hummed happily as he boiled some water to prepare the food of the gods. As the three minutes came close to an end he turned and nearly shat himself.

"Gaara!"

"Your roommate is bleeding on the floor."

"I know."

"What did he do this time."

"Oh the same old thing, he wouldn't remove his fat ass from my precious body."

"I'M NOT FAT!" Was suddenly yelled from the living room.

"Bullshit on toast." Naruto said.

"Blondie, don't make me hurt you." Kiba growled from as he stalked into the kitchen. "Oh hey there Panda Man. Naruto finally got laid and you would never guess who it was. Gaara and Naruto twitched at the same time, for different reasons of course.

"Dog how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight cause I'm gonna kill you.

"I sense some anger coming from you two, but seriously Naruto, you should tell him." And so Naruto did, face flushed and ramen forgotten.

As Naruto finished his tale Gaara just blinked and said:

"Its not all that surprising, seeing as the Uchiha wanted you back in high school."

Naruto choked on his now cold, soggy ramen and stared at the redhead with watering eyes. Once he was able to breathe he all but screamed "WHAT!"

Gaara stared at the blond, and hid his sea foam eyes behind shadowed lids "Do I really need to repeat myself?" He said with a hint of irritation marring his blank face. Kiba's brain seemed to have fried over in the corner, jaw slack and eyes glazed, so the human panda just continued.

"The Uchiha wanted you, thats why he was such a dick. Couldn't accept that he wanted the school loser so he lashed out, I thought it was obvious."

"Naruto has a bad habit of missing the obvious, especially on that subject." A new voice commented from the door way. A pretty girl with an impressive chest and pale eyes leaned against the door jamb. "Naruto can be an idiot at times."

"Hinata!" Kiba was among the living once again. The brunette quickly made his way over to the girl.

"When did you get here?" He asked with adoration in his voice. If he had a tail it would be wagging with out a doubt. Hinata smiled at the dog like man.

"I got here right as Naru started to tell his story." She said with a smirk.

"So you heart the whole thing." The blond whined, face crimson.

"Yep, so are you gonna go after the scroll again."

"I kind of have to since the Old Hag made it an order." The blond said, scrunching up his pert nose in irritation

"When are you going to do it?" Gaara asked suddenly. The blond blink for a second and said,

"I'm gonna aim for Friday, I need to do some recon and figure out their habits, plus I need to pick up some supplies."

"Today is Sunday right?" Kiba asked.

"Don't you know the days of the week Dog?"

"What did you say Panda?"

"Yes, its Sunday." Hinata quickly interjected, hoping to prevent one of the many fights Kiba and Gaara would get into.

"Not to kick you guys out but I need to take a nap before getting to work and you all are too noisy." Naruto said tiredly. 'You'll have to fill me in on your missions later." He said to Gaara and Hinata.

"See you later Naru."

Gaara just nodded in the blond's direction before leaving.

"Night Dog Face."

"Night Blondie." and with that Naruto turned and went to bed.

* * *

The next few days passed with out a hitch for our favorite blond. Monday was spent picking up vital supplies, rope, knives, smoke bombs, etc. Tuesday was filled with paper work that had built up from previous missions, Baa-Chan threatened to decapitate him if he didn't get it in. His success rate shown from previous missions put him into a depressed state, reminding him of his epic fail with the Uchiha. The blond made his way into the kitchen where he was attacked by a large white fur-ball known as Akamaru.

"Jesus, you are as bad as your owner." Naruto complained from under the dog. Akamaru licked his face in response.

"Great, now I smell like Kiba." He whined.

"I do not smell." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "We are all getting together for breakfast tomorrow blondie, you better be up or we will wake you up ourselves." The brunette said with an evil grin. Naruto paled at the memory of the last time they woke him up. He pushed Akamaru off and with a shudder he said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Naruto woke to the smell of pancakes in the air. He quickly dressed and went into the kitchen were Gaara was flipping pancakes and Kiba was turning the bacon. Hinata was setting the table. Naruto walked over and began to help her with the silverware. With in minutes breakfast was placed on the table and plates were started the ritual sharing of jobs seeing as she had the worst job last week.

"Well first things first last week sucked balls." She started with a sour look on her face. Her last job involved her being covered in human fecal matter, she was not pleased. "This week however was much better. I robbed a bank a few towns over." She said with a giggle. Her byakugan made her an excellent thief seeing as she could find the least dangerous path to the item and it warned her of approaching danger.

"It was almost too easy. I didn't even get to fight anyone." She said with a pout. Next in line was Kiba.

"Mine job was the usual bounty, some low life drug dealer. Easy catch, bounty was almost not worth the offer." Kiba said with a grumpy face. "We already know how your mission went blondie so Gaara?" Naruto's face flamed.

"I captured a notorious mob boss and questioned him about some missing kids." Gaara stated blandly before biting into a piece of bacon. "He pissed himself when I put a gun to his head. Not as brave when he didn't have his thugs around." Gaara stated, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Since we already know what happened with your mission Naru, why don't you tell us what you have planned for today?" Hinata asked mildly.

"I'm just going to do some basic recon, get an idea of their habits before I break in on Friday. Nothing I haven't done a million times before." Naruto stated boredly. The three exchanged a look before smirking.

"Be careful blondie, you might not be able to walk back."

"Don't scream too loud, the Uchiha's family might wonder whats going on."

"Pack some condoms Naru."

The blond glared at his supposed 'friends'.

"I hate you all." The trio laughed before carrying their dishes to the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto easily scaled the stone wall surrounding the Uchiha mansion and leapt silently from tree to tree till he found an appropriate area to watch the family, settling in he raised his binoculars and began to observe one of the wealthiest families in Konoha. He stayed in the same position until 3 in the morning when he allowed himself a 2 hour nap. He watched the staff go about their morning routine before the family awoke at 6:30. Naruto observed the dark haired families daily business until about 6 in the evening. Silently Naruto packed up and began leaping from tree to tree until he heard a branch crack underfoot, summersaulting back he landed on the forest floor on cats feet. He froze and looked behind him. Turning his head back to the wall he met Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Where the hell did you come from." Naruto yelped in surprise. Sasuke smirked at the frozen blond.

"Hello Naru-Chan, how nice of you to visit." Naruto immediately decided that he did not like the look in the Uchiha's eye.

"Hehe Hi Sasuke, I'll just be leaving." Naruto said as he attempted to dark by the raven haired man. Attempted is the key word here. Sasuke easily caught the blond around his trim waist and slammed him into a nearby tree. He smirked at the blond once more before giving him a searing kiss. Naruto's brain turned to mush from the heat of the kiss and he melted into the pale skinned man. A deft tongue slid between soft pink lips and toyed with the appendage they hid. Sasuke nipped at the tanned males lip and ghosted his pale lips over a whiskered cheek to nip at his sensitive ear. Naruto let out a quiet hiss when the Uchiha bit down on his sensitive neck, sucking fiercely at the sun kissed skin, marking it as his own. Pale hands slid up the thief's black shirt to toy with rosy nipples. The fair haired man let out a soft groan as his tender nipples were rolled and pinched between calloused fingers.

Before Naruto knew it his shirt was laying in the leaves and Sasuke was suckling at his pert nipple eliciting soft sounds of bliss as the sensitive nub was worried with the brunettes lovely white teeth. All too soon his nipple was released only to have its twin receive the same treatment. Sasuke release the nipple with a pop and began kissing down the blond's lightly muscled stomach, nipping at sharp hip bones he undoes the button on the blonds pants and pulls the zipper down with his teeth. He can smell the thief's arousal emanating from the tent in his boxers. Sasuke blows lightly on the straining erection before tugging frog printed boxers to release the blonds stiff shaft. Without any warning he swallows the cock whole. Naruto all but screams as his dick is engulfed in scorching heat.

Sasuke bobbed his head a few times before releasing his cock to lick the side of the shaft. Reaching up he plays with the blonds balls with feathery touches. He takes the cock back in and deep throats it, humming. He does this several times until the blond is about to come. Naruto whimpers as the wonderful heat leaves his straining erection. Sasuke grabs his head and pulls him into a messy kiss. He can taste himself on the dark haired man's tongue, musky and bitter.

Sasuke reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a tube of lube. Naruto stares at it incredulously.

"You seriously keep lube in your back pocket" The blond questioned in disbelief.

"Of course, all good semes do." Sasuke smirked and coated his fingers with the slick substance, sliding a slim digit into Naruto's back entrance. He hissed in discomfort, feeling the burn of being stretched once again. Sasuke captured his lips in a fierce kiss once again and added a second finger with the first, thrusting constantly, searching for that one spot that would make the blond see stars and moan so pretty. He adds a third finger and curls them slightly, Naruto suddenly screams his name, he found it.

Naruto turns lust darkened blue eyes on the raven haired man.

"Sasuke." Hearing his name said so wantonly, Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. With incredible speed his pants are dropped on the forest floor and the blond's slim legs are wrapped around his waist. He pushes into the blond, stretching him to his limit. Naruto rests his head against Sasuke's shoulder, panting softly. Slowly, the Uchiha began to rock his hips and with in minutes he his slamming the tanned man into the rough bark of the tree behind them.

Lost in bliss Naruto lets out a loud moan as his prostate is hammered relentlessly. He grabs Sasuke's raven hair and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, nipping pale lips and mapping the warm cavern. Sasuke reached between their sweat covered bodies and begins to tug roughly and the rock hard shaft bobbing between the contrasting bodies. Naruto breaks the kiss and screams Sasuke's name, splattering cum on their chests. Sasuke groans out a hoarse "Naruto" filling the blond with his seed.

Sasuke slumps against Naruto for a moment, pressing him into the bark of the old tree. Slowly he pulls out of the blond and uses Naruto's shirt to clean up the mess. Tossing the soiled shirt on the leaf strewn floor he pulls up his pants and scoops the blond up, slinging him casually over his shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke gently set the worn out blond on his oversized bed and inspects the love marks littering the tan skin. Naruto's eyes flutter open, revealing cerulean depths.

"Teme."

" Why do you keep coming back here dobe? Is it the scroll?" Sasuke asks, his gaze intense and piercing.

"Why do you keep fucking me when you were such a douche to me in school?" Naruto shot right back at him. Sasuke blinked before answering

"Well..."

* * *

**Muahahahaha cliff hanger :)**


End file.
